


Hunters and Tigers

by Kaellig



Series: Hunters And Tigers [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У его шефа масса недостатков. Порой Мориарти пугает, порой ведёт себя как сущий ребёнок, порой едва не домогается, порой просто безотчётно раздражает, так что хочется либо выпороть, либо просто без лишних разговоров свернуть ему шею. Но одно у Джима не отнять: с ним никогда не бывает скучно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunters and Tigers

\- Я думал, тебе нужен телохранитель, - ворчит Моран, расстёгивая сумку и начиная доставать из неё детали винтовки.

\- Так и есть, - Мориарти легкомысленно пожимает плечами. – Этот парень мне угрожает, так что, убивая его, ты защищаешь меня. Разве не это твоя работа? – он смотрит на Себастьяна с по-детски счастливой улыбкой, от которой наёмнику делается не по себе. Он пренебрежительно фыркает и переключает всё внимание на своё оружие. Вообще-то, он терпеть не может присутствия посторонних, когда выбирает место для работы, но отказать Джиму невозможно. И дело вовсе не в обаянии: Моран просто пришёл к выводу, что тратить силы на бессмысленный спор нерационально. В конце концов, Мориарти ему платит, а значит, имеет право на свои капризы. А справляться с раздражением снайперов учат первым делом.

\- А ты уверен, что попадёшь с такого расстояния? – обеспокоенно интересуется Джим и вгрызается в сочное яблоко.

Моран скрипит зубами, но молчит, стараясь сосредоточиться на процессе сборки винтовки. Из-за болтовни Джима он и так уже потратил на несколько секунд больше необходимого.

\- Нет, ну всё-таки, - продолжает Мориарти, проглотив кусок яблока, почти не жуя его. – Ведь ты же ничего отсюда не разглядишь, даже в свой прицел.

Он снова смачно откусывает, и Моран мечтает в этот момент о том, чтобы его дражайший босс подавился и заткнулся хоть на минуту. Винтовка собрана. Себастьян устанавливает небольшую треногу и достаёт армейский складной табурет. Мориарти проявляет к этим предметам живейший интерес; оставив на некоторое время в покое Морана, он принимается изучать его снаряжение. Однако благословенная тишина, вопреки надеждам наёмника, не наступает: Джим сопит, Джим продолжает чавкать яблоком, Джим шуршит одеждой и, самое главное, Джим всё трогает. И задаёт вопросы. И Себастьян не знает, за что ему хочется убить шефа сильнее: за то, что он так и норовит взять в руки винтовку, или за его дебильные вопросы из разряда «а что, этот стул реально выдерживает массу твоего тела?»

Когда Джим приникает к окуляру оптического прицела, Себастьяна мгновенно охватывает беспокойство: слишком хорошо знакомо ему это выражение лица Мориарти. Ему не нужно видеть глаза Джима, чтобы знать, что зрачок расширен до предела, почти заполнив собой радужку; что взгляд его обжигающе холоден, расчётлив и в то же время почти мечтателен; что у него в голове на миг прекратилось бешеное хаотическое движение мыслей, и лишь одна единственная занимает его сознание.

\- Шеф, - зовёт его Моран. Мориарти отзывается, однако Себастьян сразу понимает, что тот его не слышал.

\- Это ведь нетрудно, да? – спрашивает Джим отстранённым голосом. – Просто прицелился и выстрелил?

Его палец ложится на курок – очень медленно и слегка подрагивая. Кто-нибудь другой мог бы решить, что от неуверенности, но Себастьян слишком хорошо знает своего шефа, чтобы знать: его пальцы дрожат не от страха, а от предвкушения. И медлит он по той же причине.

\- Джим, - снова зовёт Моран, вкладывая на этот раз в свой голос больше твёрдости. Таким тоном он отдавал приказы в армии, таким тоном отправлял насмерть перепуганных людей в заранее обречённую атаку. Моран привык, что этого тона боятся, однако Мориарти его голос лишь выводит из транса – одного из тех, к которым Себастьян успел привыкнуть за последние три месяца.

\- Что? – как ни в чём не бывало спрашивает Джим, оборачиваясь и глядя на снайпера совершенно невинным взглядом. 

\- Отдай винтовку, - спокойно отвечает Себастьян, ощущая себя так, словно столкнулся посреди джунглей лицом к лицу с тигром. Главное – не делать резких движений.

\- Ну можно я сделаю один выстрел? – капризно и жалостливо тянет Мориарти, полубессознательно поглаживая ладонью ствол винтовки. В его глазах пляшут такие привычные безумные искорки, и Моран позволяет себе немного расслабиться: это уже нормально, это уже не так страшно, с этим он умеет справляться.

\- Не пали мою точку, Джим, - чуть снисходительно говорит он, - мне отсюда ещё работать. 

Джим никнет и разочарованно возвращает наёмнику его оружие. Но затем оживляется и, снова вскидывая голову, с надеждой спрашивает:  
\- А потом можно будет?

\- Потом – можно, - кивает Моран. Он отлично знает, что к тому моменту Мориарти уже успеет переключиться на что-то другое, а потому даёт обещание со спокойным сердцем.

У его шефа масса недостатков. Порой Мориарти пугает, порой ведёт себя как сущий ребёнок, порой едва не домогается, порой просто безотчётно раздражает, так что хочется либо выпороть, либо просто без лишних разговоров свернуть ему шею. Но одно у Джима не отнять: с ним никогда не бывает скучно. Он непредсказуем, он непоследователен, он всегда разный, и в глазах Себастьяна это искупает все его недостатки, включая маниакальный блеск в глазах и пристрастие к лёгким наркотикам. Работать с Мориарти даже опаснее, чем охотиться на тигров, и за это Моран почти готов его любить.


End file.
